


Sayong Yakap at Halik

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: O kay buti ng tadhana sa kanilang dalawa.





	Sayong Yakap at Halik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> Ang tsoge nito pero have fun R!

Normal lang kapag magkayakap si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa iisang kama.

Natural lang na ganito sila. Sanay na. Matagal nang gawain. Gaya ngayon. Yakap yakap lang. Walang ibig sabihin.

Wala nga ba?

   


   


Naulanan kasi si Kyungsoo papauwi galing sa trabaho. Napasulong pa tuloy siya sa hanggang gutter na baha at inis na inis na siya sa sobrang hassle pauwi. Nasira pa ang automatic niyang payong kaya wala siyang nagamit panangga sa ulan.

Sumilong na lang siya sa isang establisyemento at hinintay na humina ang ulan.

Banas na siya at nangangati na rin ang mga paa. Tetext niya sana ang mama niya nang sumagi sa isip niya si Jongin na nagtatrabaho lang sa karibal na kompanya na pinapasukan niya.

Sinundo siya nito at inabutan pa ng payong. Buti na lang may kaibigan siyang handang sumagip sa kanya sa oras na kailangan niya.

Sa ngayon, nasa condo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at doon muna magpapalipas ng gabi dahil sa pabugsu-bugsong ulan.

Kakatapos lang maligo ni Kyungsoo at suot niya ang t-shirt ni Jongin na ubod ng laki sa maliit niyang katawan. Ito na rin ang nagsilbing pang-ibaba niya dahil hindi siya natutulog na may suot na shorts kahit maginaw.

"Giniginaw ka pa rin ba, Soo?" Bulong ni Jongin sa tenga niya.

Nakasubsob lang ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa malapad na dibdib ni Jongin at umiling.

"Hindi na masyado." Sagot niya sabay silip sa kaibigan.

Naka-sando lang si Jongin at lantad ang malalaki nitong braso na hindi maikukumpara sa malambot at medyo may katabaang mga braso ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi na masyado? Ibig sabihin nilalamig ka pa rin pala." Hinigpitan lalo ni Jongin ang yakap kay Kyungsoo. Sa sobrang lapad ni Jongin ay kulong na kulong ang maliit na katawan ni Kyungsoo sa mga bisig niya.

"J-Jongin masyadong mahigpit." Ingit ni Kyungsoo habang pilit na tumingala para tingnan si Jongin sa mga mata.

Nakapikit si Jongin at napakapayapa ng mukha nito.

Namula si Kyungsoo sa lapit ng kanilang mga mukha kaya ibinaba na niya ang tingin at napakapit na lang sa damit ng kaibigan.

Nanatili silang tahimik at napapikit na rin si Kyungsoo. Napakainit ng yakap ni Jongin. Napapakalma rin siya nito at ang tibok ng puso niya ay pumipintig sa tenga niya na tila sabay rin sa pagtibok ng puso ni Jongin. Napakagaang pankinggan.

"Kamusta naman sa trabaho?" Tanong bigla ni Jongin.

Inangat ulit ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa kaibigan. "Sakto lang. May deadline next week so baka mag-OT ako this Friday. Ikaw?"

"Deadline this week pero sakto lang naman. Kaya naman tapusin." 

"Huwag ka magpapagod, Jongin."

"Ikaw rin, Soo. Masyado ka pa namang dedicated lagi sa ginagawa mo."

"Ikaw kaya yun. Wag ka magpupuyat din. Kilala kita. Wag mo tatapusin yung trabaho mo kapag nakauwi ka na. Magpahinga na agad, Jongin."

"Opo, mama." Sagot ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

"Anong mama ka dyan?" Simangot ni Kyungsoo.

"Umaasta ka na namang parang si mama kasi." Tinusok ni Jongin ang daliri sa butas ng ilong ni Kyungsoo bilang pangaasar. Ganyan sila kakumportable sa isa't-isa.

"Jongin, yung daliri mo ano ba yan!"

Tumawa si Jongin at talagang sinuksok ang dalawang daliri niya sa ilong ni Kyungsoo sabay alis dito.

"Ikaw naman, parang di ka na nasanay sa akin. Gusto mo amuyin ko pa kili-kili mo eh."

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Jongin nang marahan at ngumuso. "May sayad ka na."

"May sayad na nga talaga." Seryosong sabi ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo nang maigi.

Inihiga ulit ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa dibdib ni Jongin at hinaplos ang braso nito. "Parang lumaki ka na naman, Jongin."

"Panong lumalaki?"

"Yung katawan mo parang lumaki na naman." Dinutdot din ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib at batak na tiyan ni Jongin. Namumula siya habang ginagawa ito pero madilim naman kaya di ito makikita ni Jongin.

"Panget ba? Di ba bagay?" Alalang tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at tiningnan sa mata ang kaibigan. Ngumiti siya rito. "Bagay sayo. Lalo tuloy ako nanliliit."

Tumawa nang pagkalambing si Jongin at iniayos ang pwesto nila pero nanatili pa rin sila sa yakap ng isa't-isa.

"Ayaw mo nun? Saktong-sakto ka lalo sa yakap ko?" Sabi ni Jongin na ikinatindig ng balahibo ni Kyungsoo sa kilig.

Tinago nito ang mukha sa mabangong dibdib ni Jongin.

"Ayos di ba? Mas mainit lalo yakap ko. Tama ba, Soo? Ang liit liit mo sa mga braso ko. Ang cute mo tingnan kapag ganito, nanliliit sa katawan ko."

Tumango si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ng kaibigan at hindi makatingin pabalik sa mga mata nitong alam niya at ramdam niyang nakapako lamang sa kanya.

"Sayo na muna yung isa kong payong. Bumili ka ng mas matibay na payong. Kahit mahal mas tatagal naman. Kesa maulanan ka at magkasakit."

Humigpit na lang lalo ang kapit ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Salamat, Jongin." Banggit niya. Kumakabog ang dibdib niya. Gaya lang din sa mga simpleng araw na magkasama sila. Ganito ang epekto ni Jongin sa kanya. At hindi rin niya alam kung hanggang kailan niya itatago ang nararamdamang ito para sa kaibigan niya.

Dumaan ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa mga balikat ni Kyungsoo at marahan siyang nilayo bahagya sa kanya. Nabigla rin siya sa bigalang pagtingin sa kanya ni Jongin nang taimtim.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo sa init at lagkit ng tingin ng kaibigan sa kanya kaya naman panay iwas siya sa tingin nito.

"Kyungsoo, pano pag sinabi kong gusto kita, iiwasan mo ba ako?"

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan kaya't napatingin na ng tuluyan dito. "Ano? May gusto ka sa akin?"

Ngumiti si Jongin nang tipid at napakamot sa ulo habang tumatango. "Oo, may gusto ako sayo. May pag-asa ba ako, Soo?"

Nakahawak lang si Jongin sa beywang ni Kyungsoo at nakatitig lang sa kanya.

Panay ang pagkurap ni Kyungsoo dahil hanggang ngayon ay gulat na gulat pa rin siya na ang lalaking mahal na niya ay may gusto rin pala sa kanya.

Yumakap na lang ulit si Jongin sa kanya at hinaplos-haplos ang buhok niya.

"Sana okay lang sayo na may gusto ako sayo. As in gusto ah. Gustong maging asawa--ay este, jowa muna."

Napakagat labi si Kyungsoo sa kilig at nag-iinit na rin ang kanyang buong mukha.

"J-Jongin..." Tumingin siya sa kaibigang may mukha na umaasa at ngiti pa rin sa labi. 

"Hm?"

"Mahal na kita."

Hindi na pinagsalita pa ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at humalik na sa mga labi ng kaibigan.

Mariin ang halik nila na nag-umpisa lang sa pagdikit ng kanilang mga labi hanggang si Kyungsoo na ang naghintulot sa kanila na paraanin ang mga dila sa bibig ng isa't-isa.

Nalunod sila sa halik ng isa't-isa, sa bawat kagat, bawat higop, bawat haplos na pumaparaan sa kanilang katawan.

Nang maputol ang halik, pareho silang kapos ng hininga. Humalik pa ulit si Jongin sa labi ni Kyungsoo ng tatlong beses habang magkadikit ang kanilang mga ilong. Pinaraanan din niya ang kanyang ilong sa pagitang ng leeg at balikat ni Kyungsoo. Napapikit na lang si Kyungsoo sa init na bumabalot sa kanyang katawan at hinayaan si Jongin na gawin ang ibig nito sa kanya.

Makalipas ang ilang saglit, hawak na ni Jongin ang kaliwang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at patuloy sa paghaplos nito.

"Mahal din naman kita, Soo. Akala ko ako lang, ikaw din pala. Matagal-tagal na rin, Soo. Ang duwag ko lang noon. Pero eto na talaga, sabihin ko na bago pa may maunang kumuha sayo." 

Isang napakagandang ngiti ang tumambad kay Jongin at tumuloy naman si Kyungsoo sa pagsiksik pa lalo sa init na taglay ng katawan ng iniirog.

"Matagal na rin kitang mahal, Jongin. Takot din ako at naduduwag. Bakit kaya sa lahat ng araw na pwede tayong magkaaminan, ngayon pa?"

"Baka kasi ngayon lang talaga yung tinakda na magkaalaman na tayo."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. "Baka nga. O siya, tulog na tayo, Jongin. Maaga pa tayo bukas."

Humalik si Jongin sa noo ni Kyungsoo at tinapik tapik ang hita nito. "Ibig sabihin ba nito, tayo na?"

"Ikaw bahala." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo habang akap si Jongin.

"Sabi mo yan, sige tayo na. Akin ka na. Iyo na ako." 

Tumuloy lang si Jongin sa pagtapik sa hita ni Kyungsoo habang humuhuni ng awitin hanggang sa tuluyang makatulog ito at lamunin na rin siya ng sariling pagkaantok.

Sa sumunod na umaga, baon ni Kyungsoo ang tamis ng halik ni Jongin sa kanyang mga labi at ukit-ukit sa isip ang napakasayang ngiting bigay nito sa kanya.

At higit sa lahat, baon pa rin niya ang amoy, init at higpit na yakap na kahit ilang minuto lang na pumalupot sa kanya ay dala-dala pa rin niya hanggang sa pagdating sa opisina.

Kaibigan lang noon, magka-ibigan na ngayon.

O kay buti ng tadhana sa kanilang dalawa.


End file.
